Christmas Truce Submarine Ornament
The Christmas Truce Submarine Ornament was a small Christmas ornament in the shape of a submarine made out of old shell casings. While a small artifact, this ornament was incredibly powerful. It was also very loyal to its wisher. This artifact was first discovered after a man in LA reported a burglar dressed as Santa Claus broke into his home, attacked him, and flew up the chimney after burning the word 'naughty' into his wall. History Creation This artifact originated at the 1914 Christmas truce, when German and British soldiers unofficially called a truce to celebrate Christmas together by trading what little they had and could make at the time. The peaceful and miraculous time of two sworn enemies coming together to celebrate imbued the ornament with the harmonious and hopeful energy of the time, turning it into an artifact. Activation After the war, the artifact went dormant and passed through several hands before it was eventually bought by a business man named Larry Newley for his daughter Kallie. While happy with the gift, Kallie was still sad because her father had become obsessed with work. While Kallie was helping decorate the house, she wished that her father could be like he used to be. Her wish awoke the artifact, which decided to grant her wish. Using a picture of Kallie and her father, the artifact created a "Santa Larry" as a manifestation of the ideal father that Kalie wished for. The duplicate went around doing good and charitable deeds to correct the wrongs Larry had committed. The duplicate also tried to scare Larry into changing his ways since the man continued to ignore his family the closer Christmas came and the artifact had developed an attachment to Kallie and badly wanted to grant her wish. The Santa Larry eventually caught the attention of the Warehouse, and Pete and Myka were sent to investigate. Since it was a child who had made a wish the artifact had become increasingly frustrated that Larry had not changed his ways and the duplicate began to try and steal Larry's life-force so that it could become the "Dad Kallie deserves". While the agents where successful in driving the Santa Larry off the first few times it managed to grab Larry the third time since the artifact was getting stronger the closer it came to Christmas. The duplicate told the agents it had given Larry enough chances to change his ways and it had lost patience. When midnight came it would drain all of Larry's life force and replace him. After finding the Artifact in the house on the tree, the agents learned of Kalie's wish to make her family whole again. They also determined where the Santa Larry had gone, to the first mall Larry had opened before he started to focus on money. Arriving at the mall the agents found the duplicate in the middle of berating a confused Larry as it drained his life-force. Larry was still insistent that he had been working to give Kallie a better life. The agents tried to neutralize the artifact, but it was now at the height of its strength and was determined to grant Kallie's wish so that the Neutralizer had no effect. However, Kallie, who had been watching the entire exchange, revealed that she would rather have a bad father than no father at all. She told the duplicate to stop and leav her father alone since it was her fault. Larry, seeing his daughter's sadness, told her it was not her fault and it was his. Being watched by the duplicate, he started to understand the wrong he had done to his daughter. Larry told his daughter that he realized he had to be there for her and stop missing out on her life and he should be the father she remembered. At Myka's insisting Kallie then ran to give her father a hug and while hugging him, she was joined by Mrs. Newman. Observing this, Santa Larry vanished, now that its task was done and Kallie had been given the family she wanted. How It Works Since it came from a time of harmony in war, the artifact had a strong desire to make things better. The artifact was activated when someone in its vicinity made a wish and the wish was one for good. The closer it got to Christmas, the more powerful the artifact became. The artifact has been shown to create spectral duplicates of people that can interact with the world around them. These duplicates possess the ability to travel as a ball of light, animate objects, and drain the life-force of their physical counterparts (human contact will reverse this effect). The artifact had an apparent fondness for children. When Kallie wished that she could have her family back again, the artifact was awoken by the wish. Using its power, it created a duplicate of her father who would try to get her father to change his ways and even try to replace him. The artifact, despite being aggressive to adults, would not harm children. The artifact is unique in that it will work even when doused in Neutralizer. However, it appears that if the original wish that activated the artifact comes true, such as when Kallie forgave her dad and he understood what she was trying to tell him, then the artifact automatically deactivates. Category:Artifacts Category:Wishing artifacts Category:Season 2 Artifacts